smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Universe
Crossover Universe This is an animated series that is on Terrible Toons' counterpart channel, Toonatown. Primary Characters *'''Sailor Typhoon: '''Sailor Typhoon is 14 years old and is the primary protagonist as well as the title character of the show. He seems to have a deep crush on Sailor Moon and later gets her as his girlfriend. Sailor's greatest enemy seems to be Mastermind, as they seem to have a big issue with one another. Mastermind however wants to wield the power of the Sailor Locket and have Ultimate power. Sailor still has his Sailor weapons. *'''Son Goku: '''Goku is 23 years old and is the only adult of the heroes. He seems to be the kindest (besides Sailor and Sailor Moon sometimes). He treasures all of his friends like family. He is in an intense rivalry with Saiyan Prince Vegeta (Vegeta is evil for the whole series, he has his Scouter and Saiyan Armor + Tail). Goku still uses his Flying Nimbus and Power Pole. *'''Naruto Uzumaki: '''He is 14 years old and was a child prodigy. He loves to make jokes and eat ramen. Sailor Moon easily gets annoyed of him and usually punches him into a wall or wherever. Naruto cares for all his teammates (especially Sailor and Luffy). *'''Monkey D. Luffy: '''Luffy is the Pirate King and is 16 years old. He seems to have the closest bond with Naruto Uzumaki but loves his all of his teammates. He seems to despise Mastermind almost as much as Sailor does. Luffy seems to be the most vocal when in a really pressure some situation. *'''Sailor Moon: '''Sailor Moon is 15 years old and is the only female protagonist. She seems to have a crush on Sailor and soon becomes his girlfriend during season two. She gets help from her old friends (off-screen but mentions it). She also gets annoyed of Naruto and Sailor the quickest. Recurring Characters *'''Morty: '''Morty is a 13 year old red-headed geek with glasses. He knows a lot about technology and has a crush on Sailor Moon. *'''Pegasus: '''She is one of Sailor Moon's friends and possesses a deep crush for Sailor and usually makes Sailor Moon unintentionally jealous. *'''Piccolo: '''Piccolo is one of Goku's rivals/friends and helps with some missions and fights like when fighting Vegeta. *'''Nami: '''Nami is the same age as Luffy and is his girlfriend. She seems to be annoyed of him and Naruto the most but can normally cooperate well with many people. *'''Gaara: '''Gaara is one of Naruto's friends that helps out on rare occasions. Gaara seems to view Naruto's friends as family like Naruto. Villains *'''Mastermind: '''He is a descendant clone of Amneal and has the same antagonistic actions as him. He is the main antagonist of the series and apparently wants the Sailor Locket so he can rule the universes for his own personal greed. *'''Prince Vegeta: '''Vegeta is a Saiyan Prince and hates the heroes. He seems to get revenge once in a while. He hates Goku more than any of them due to Goku beating him and Goku's inferiority to him. *'''Gadget: '''Gadget is the genetic evil twin of Morty. However, Gadget is less nerdy and more diobolical. He hopes to destroy Morty and replace him as the heroes technician. *'''Princess Void: '''Princess Void is an enemy that grows to hate Sailor Moon more than anybody else. *'''General Black: '''General Black is the older brother of General White and seems to pity his brother. He seems to be more of a threat than his brother as well. *'''General White: '''General White is the younger brother of General Black. He envy's his brother because he has a lack of power against him. *'''The Treasure King: '''He seems to hate Luffy and Naruto a lot as they crack jokes about him. He then seeks the heroes demise. *'''Scypher Twins: '''Scypher Twins are twins that has a long life rivalry with Sailor as they lost to him numerous times back in the past. *'''Commander Yellow: '''He is the leader of the Notorious Army with Lt. Spike, Co-Commander Green, and Seargent Pink. *'''Nine-Tails Fox: '''This is the demon spirit of Naruto's that is a great ally and enemy of the heroes (mostly enemy). *'''Raikougar: '''Raikougar sometimes goes on a rampage when having too much extertion. *'''Zinshara: '''He is the big enemy at the end of season one. He is a threat to the world and is planning on killing the heroes to succeed in his plans. *'''Comara: '''He is the big enemy of season two and wants to take over the Universe. In order to do so, he feeds on life energy and steals it to get himself stronger. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 2: 2010-2011